


I Need You

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wanted Cas for so long and he finally has the chance to confess his feelings after a night out ends with both of them drunkenly stumbling into their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel smut, so tell me what you think!

Dean’s unsteady hands clumsily slipped the key into the lock on the door. He could feel Cas behind him, waiting to be let in. Cas’s breathing was heavy and reeked of alcohol. Dean stumbled to turn around and look at him. Cas’s eyes were bloodshot, but blue as ever, his normally tan skin was pale and clammy. Dean’s pupils dilated with lust as he took in Cas damp neck. He bit his lip hard.

“Deeeeean,” Cas slurred, “What are you doing? We need to go in.”

Dean snapped out of stupor, or as much as he could in his tipsy state, and turned the key in the lock.

The apartment was slightly lit by the dim light coming in through the windows. Dean stole another glance at Cas, he looked so beautiful even while he was smashed. He stumbled around adorably trying to get a glass of water.

“Here,” Dean said moving his hand away from the cabinet, “Let me get it for you.” 

He didn’t release Cas’s hand as he got the glass and then filled it with water. He handed it to him and watched him drink it. His eyes noticed the water droplets that had missed Cas’s mouth and had begun to trickle down his neck. He moved in closer, backing Cas against the counter slowly. He hesitantly leaned forward and licked a droplet that had found it’s way to Cas’s collarbone. He tasted the saltiness from his sweat mixed with the coolness of the water. He lost himself in the taste.

“Dean?” Cas looked at him inquisitively, “What are you doing?”

“I need you,” Dean mumbled into Cas, “I need you now.”

“What?” Cas asked, his drunken brain trying to understand.

“You’re so hot, Cas,” Dean spoke in a hoarse whisper.

“Sex?” Cas questioned, he pulled away from Dean, “but, we’re drunk, you don’t actually mean it.”

“I mean it, Cas,” Dean said as his hand trailed down to Cas’s belt buckle. 

He pulled it and thus Cas closer towards him gently. Cas’s face was impossibly close now. Dean tilted his head and gently kissed Cas’s neck. Cas didn’t pull away. Encouraged, he nipped it lightly. This elicited a soft groan from Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “more.”

Dean removed Cas’s belt and started working on his pants. Cas started to unbutton his shirt, Dean pushed his hands aside and popped the buttons off.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Dean cried taking him in. 

He began to desperately lick and kiss Cas’s chest. Cas moaned when Dean’s rough tongue ran over his sensitive nipples. Dean tore off his own shirt and held Cas even closer to himself. He rubbed his thigh on Cas’s half-hard dick covered only by his thin fabric of his boxers. Dean could feel Cas’s erection pressing against his thigh. Cas kicked his pants off from around his ankles. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass and passionately kissed him. He chuckled as Cas yelped. Cas hesitantly gave into the kiss and gave Dean’s tongue an entrance to his mouth. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Cas broke the kiss and began to kiss Dean’s collar sucking gently on the skin. 

“Cas, baby,” Dean moaned, “How’d you get so good?”

Dean carried Cas to his room and laid him gently on the bed. He kissed Cas with love and lust, their tongues dancing in their mouths. He groaned as Cas rubbed his nipple gently.

“You like that?” Cas said as seductively as his awkward nature would allow him.

“YES!” Dean cried, “Touch me, Cas.”  
Cas teased his nipples and they hardened at his touch. Dean moaned as Cas rolled them between his fingers. He surprised Dean by flipping so that he was straddling Dean’s stomach. Cas bent his head down and sucked at one of the hardened nipples, still rolling the other with his hand. He released the nipple and worked his way down to Dean’s belt. He quickly ripped it away and started tugging off Dean’s pants. Dean pulled his feet out of the jeans and wrapped his tan muscled legs around Cas. They lay there kissing and grinding into one another until Dean cried, “I need you, Cas!”

Cas lifted himself off of Dean slightly, “I don’t know,” he said hesitantly, “I’ve never done this.”

“You’ve been amazing, Cas,” Dean reached up to touch Cas’s face, “I need you.”

“I guess if you’re sure,” Cas said, tugging at the waistband of Dean’s boxers.

“I am,” Dean whispered. He knocked Cas’s hand aside and roughly pulled off the boxers setting his erection free. His muscles clenched in anticipation of Cas’s touch.

Cas gently stroked Dean’s dick, it was instantly harder. He worked his way up the shaft and then leaned forward and licked a stripe up, his tongue teased Dean’s slit. Dean was a moaning, writhing mess under Cas, he called out his name even at the smallest of touches. 

“Dean, I want you in me,” Cas gasped.

“Yes, of course, anything, angel,” Dean panted.

Dean worked Cas’s underwear off him, he took in the sight of Cas kneeling completely naked before him. In a moment Cas’s lips crashed into Dean’s, he moved himself closer to Dean’s lap.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy tiger,” Dean said breaking their kiss.  
He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small container of lube. He warmed a small amount in his hands and coated two fingers.  
“You sure you’re ready?” Dean asked.  
“I’m sure, Dean,” Cas whispered.  
He pulled himself onto Dean’s lap and braced himself for the entry. Dean worked two fingers into Cas’s hole.  
“Oh, Cas, baby,” Dean groaned, “You’re so tight, so hot.”  
He worked his fingers in deeper, twisting and scissoring them back and forth. He worked in another finger, knuckle deep. Cas moaned and writhed, riding Dean’s fingers.

“Got you all opened up now, you ready?” Dean asked, sliding his fingers out.

“Yes,” he groaned, “now.”

Dean warmed up more lube and coated his length, Cas slowly lowered himself onto it. He cried out in pleasure.  
Dean growled, “That was sexy, Cas,” he whispered close to his ear, “I’m going to make you do it again.”  
Dean pumped in and out of Cas, slamming into his prostate. Cas cried out in pleasure and dug his nails into Dean’s back. He reached down inbetween them to touch himself, Dean slapped his hand away.  
“I’ll make you come just like this, don’t worry,” Dean chuckled lightly.  
Cas resorted to kissing and licking and biting every inch of Dean’s neck. Every time Dean felt the bite from Cas’s teeth or the smoothness of his tongue or the gentleness from his kisses he could himself getting close. He rammed into Cas a few more times.  
“I’m gonna come, Dean,” Cas cried.  
“It’s okay, I am too, baby,” Dean grunted. He gripped Cas’s hips even tighter and pumped his dick in and out of him, growing in speed. Cas cried out in pleasure as he climaxed, he dug his nails into Dean’s back, come shot out of his dick and covered both of their stomachs, and that was it for Dean. He reached his release and Cas even tighter to himself as they rode their orgasms out.  
“Cas,” Dean held Cas’s face in his hands, “Cas, you were amazing, angel.”  
“You too,” Cas smiled, dazes from all the excitement.  
Cas got off Dean’s lap and laid down on the bed. Dean laid down beside him and nuzzled his face into Cas’s neck. Dean lazily wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist, “I love you, Castiel,” he whispered to the exhausted, still drunk angel. Cas mumbled something Dean couldn’t understand and held Dean’s arm closer to himself.


End file.
